


Echoes of the Fog

by NamelessNPC4



Series: Encounters in the Fog [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNPC4/pseuds/NamelessNPC4
Summary: A young woman is being plagued by endless dreams involving herself and 4 eccentric teenagers, yet she has no memory of them. As these dreams become more vivid, she starts to question what is reality and what is in her head. This all has to be a bad dream she'll wake up from, right?Sequel to my first story "Journey to Enter the Fog". I would recommend reading that first :)
Series: Encounters in the Fog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747471
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Was it Meant to Be?

Do you think it was destiny that brought us together?

You don’t seriously believe that… do you? 

Would we have met each other and become friends any other way? 

Nobody controls me but me! Believing in fate just means giving up.

That’s really depressing…

Do you want some spirit world controlling your every decision?

I-that’s not what I mea-It’s not- I just… In any other scenario, I doubt we would have become anything more than acquaintances. We didn’t really get along when we first met, you remember?

Didn’t? Try don’t! We STILL butt heads all the time.

See? That’s what I mean… We were forced to be together because of unconventional means. Don’t you think things would have been different if we met each other in a more… casual, NORMAL way?  
…  
Don’t get me wrong. I don’t regret meeting you all. I just wonder if we would have gotten to be so intimate with each other if we had met another way. It’s pretty obvious how different the two of us are. 

I believe you would still fall for me and my charms~

Hah! What charms are you speaking of? Assaulting a lady does not count.

It was not assault! I was being “forward” with you! You liked it anyway…

That doesn’t matter! So much for having a deep conversation with you…

Hey! Who’s saying this isn’t deep? Well if you wanna play the fate card, then maybe we were ALWAYS destined to meet, no matter the situation. 

Interesting thought…

See? Doesn’t all this talk of philosophy make you horny? 

Maybe I was always destined to be the one that got away.

OUCH! And I’M the mean one? 

Toughen up fate boy. You still have time to win me over.

I’ll take that as a challenge. Soon enough you’ll wish you’d met me sooner~

Dark eyelashes fluttered open and stared up at the blurry ceiling fan that whirred quietly.  
‘Not another dream about them… When will these dreams end?’  
Slowly, they moved their head to the side to look at the digital clock on their dresser. Green glowing lines read 6:10 AM.  
‘Ugh! I don’t have time for reflecting on my dreams. Gotta get ready for work.’  
………  
“I’m telling you Kristina, it’s the same dreams every night! The same five voices talking in my head between different dreams.” The brunette let out an exasperated sigh, grateful the work week had ended.  
“It sounds like your dreams are trying to speak to you. Maybe they are telling you to write a book about these characters-or wait, maybe I should write it! I’ve been trying to find inspiration to write my next novel, maybe this is a godsend!” The other end chirped excitedly.  
The young woman gripped her long brown tresses between her fingers out of frustration, glad her friend could not see how frustrated she was becoming with the conversation. “Focus up lady! You’re supposed to be the one helping me!”  
“Sorry Rissa! They just sound so dynamic and real, I couldn’t help it!”  
“That’s just it! One of the voices definitely sounds like me. Well, I guess I think it sounds like me… You know how your voice seems to sound different on recordings but it’s still you? That’s what it feels like! It’s really unsettling.”  
Noticing that her bus had stopped at a busy stop, the brunette scooted over to take a wall seat in case others needed a spot. She stared out at the group of people, thinking about her friend’s words.  
‘The other voices also feel really… real… I guess? Something about their conversations feels so familiar.’  
“Ugh… I just don’t know what to think anymore Kristina. These dreams… they don’t feel like normal dreams. I can’t see anything, anyone. I just hear them speak and even then, it feels off.”  
“Off?”  
“Yeah… you know how you can tell you’re in a dream? You have that strange disconnect with reality? Then you can control your dreams or wake up, right? Well this feels REAL, like I am likstening to a podcast I can’t turn off. I don’t know how to explain it.”  
“Maybe it just feels that way because it keeps happening. You know, I’ve had dreams repeat and I…”  
Her friend’s words began to fade as her attention became drawn elsewhere on the bus. Something shining next to her caught her eye. A young man had sat next to her and held something reflective in his hands that caught the sun just right. Her blue eyes glanced down at the reflective surface, trying to identify the object. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw a large hunting knife shining in his hands.  
Her gaze immediately froze on the large weapon. Her thoughts racing. Fear overwhelming her entire being as she thought of what to do in this surreal situation. Her blue, fear-filled eyes, shot a quick glance to the young man sitting next to her, trying to get a better look at the man. His dirtied slim pants looked like they had been tracked through mud and grime for months, his dark grey hoodie was pulled over his head and looked tattered through years of use. The one defining feature that stood out about the man was his bright white mask with an evil, crooked smile drawn on it.  
The man seemed to notice that she was glancing over at him and turned enough so the mask was facing her. Her heart froze when she realized that her stares had caught his attention. Panicking, she quickly pushed the button to signal the bus to stop.  
“Sorry! I need to go!” She stood up so fast she hit her head on a rail above her.  
Scampering past the long legs of the young man, she nearly tripped getting out of the row of seats. Quickly, she sped over towards the bus exits but snuck one last glance back at the youth. The white smiling mask was gone, in fact, the entire person she had seen was replaced with an older man hunched over in that seat. She blinked, making sure it was not the young man with the knife she had seen before and let out a sigh, hopping off the bus.  
‘What is going on with me?! Now I’m seeing shit?! Get it together Marissa!’ She scolded herself in her head as she walked the rest of the distance back to her apartment.  
“Oh!” She realized that she still had her cell phone in her hand. “Shoot! Sorry Kristina I just had this weird exp-“ She stopped, realizing the phone call had been hung up a few minutes ago. ‘Great. Now she must think I’m crazy… Maybe I should see that psychologist.’  
………  
How long do you plan to travel with us?

What?? Why are you asking me that? You’re the one keeping me here, haha…  
…  
What? Think you’ll miss me after I leave? 

Yes. I hate when I get close to someone and they up and leave out of nowhere. It’s the worst shit. Makes me never want to meet anyone, get close to no one…

…You feel that way? 

Of course. I wouldn’t spout bullshit bout this kind of stuff.

Sorry… I just don’t recognize you like this. 

What’s that mean?

Hey! Put that knife away! Yeesh... I meant no offense! All I was saying is that you don’t seem like yourself when you talk like that. You’re always so confident and in the present. It isn’t like you to think of the future.

Well… like you said, “things change”. Oh, spare me the eye rolling Princess. Ya may have only been with us for a little bit but you’ve already left on impact on us. I think I speak for all of us when I say we will be devasted when you leave…

Frank…

Don’t look at me like that! I know yer going to leave after repaying your debts. Ya want that perfect life. I… I understand… but I hate it…  
…  
…  
Does it have to be goodbye forever?  
…  
Maybe we will see each other again, some way somehow… We were just talking about this fate thing the other day… If what you said is true, maybe we are fated to stick together, see each other again?

That’s nice an’ all but once you go back to your perfect life, you’ll just forget about us. We don’t got a place in that way o’ life. We’re criminals on the run, nothing more.

… I wouldn’t forget about you. No matter what. I don’t think I COULD forget about you guys even if I tried. You said I left an impact in your guys’ lives, well you’ve all done the same. Let’s make a vow right here and now. Let’s see each other again after all this is over.

…Are you really offering me a pinky promise?

YES! HEY! They work wonderfully!

Haha… HAHAHA alright fine. We’ll see each other again-no backing out no matter what. 

No backing out, no forgetting about each other. No matter what. 

No matter what…

Blue eyes slowly opened, met with darkness and a quiet whirring of the ceiling fan. A small line of water falling down the side of the distraught face as the young woman woken. She laid there for a few moments, reminiscing about the dreams that plagued her every night. She rested a hand over her heart as she laid in the darkness, suddenly feeling sad and alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes, I decided to write a sequel or something! XD I wasn't even planning to upload this until I had a more thought out plan in mind but I have a general idea where I want to take this and had an itch to write something. Thoughts or suggestions are appreciated. :P Don't know how often I'll update but I figure now's a good to do some writing.


	2. Confronting the Mask

Ever since she saw that vision of the man with a knife, the hallucinations seemed to appear more frequently. At first, it was something out of the corner of her eye, a figure with an eerily familiar presence, that would suddenly disappear. Sometimes the figure would be blurry, unable to distinguish specific features other times it was easy to tell that she was seeing a man with a smiling mask-the same one from the bus ride around a week ago.  
Her dreams of the group had become relentless as well, happening every night instead of a few times a week like it had been for a while. While the content of the dreams was still invisible to the brunette, she was able to tell it was the same group of five people and each script that played in her head was something new, something to build off of the last dream she had. Some ranged from simple conversations between the group, others were more surreal, hearing creepy noises, screaming, cries of pain… Many of the noises were so unsettling to the young woman, she began to dread going to sleep.  
Enough was enough of these reoccurring dreams, constantly calling her friend to fearfully vent had gotten her nowhere and reducing her sleep hadn’t helped either as she started to hear the voices while she was awake. The lack of quality sleep was affecting her work; it was time to seek mental help before this condition put her in the mad house or lead her to her death.  
The young woman let out a quiet, exhausted sigh as she sat in a hard, plastic seat. She stared down at her purple tennis-shoes, frowning as she debated about what the hell she was going to tell this poor psychologist without making her sound like she was on drugs. The quiet ticking of the clock above her and the noises of the secretary typing echoed throughout the empty waiting room. She would be next; a couple had been called back a few minutes ago and she seemed to be the last person on their schedule for today. At least no one would be around to witness her being put in a straitjacket, well, no one except the secretary and few employees still around.  
Blue eyes glanced down at her purse that laid beside her feet, one of the pockets glowing. She reached down and checked the screen; it was Kristina checking in with her.  
‘Hey Rissa are you feeling any better?’  
Marissa let out a sigh and shook her head, starting to type back.  
‘Not much better… I’m actually at a psychologist’s office right now. Figured it was time to try that at least... I’m hoping that they will have some miracle drug I can take to stop these dreams’  
‘Well I’m glad you’re giving this a try… Let me know how it goes ok?’  
‘Will do’  
Marissa sighed as she tossed her cell back in her purse, reaching up to rest her face in her hands as she leaned forward, exasperated with the situation. She held her head in her hands for a bit before hearing something interrupt the suddenly silent atmosphere. Slowly, she brought her hands away from her face and stared ahead, tired eyes glaring at a spot in the wall. Even without sparing the person a glance, she knew who it was that was sitting next to her.  
“Why won’t you leave me alone?” She rasped, muttering under her breath, still staring at the wall ahead of her while the figure besides her remained silent, sitting in a chair beside her.  
A few moments passed that felt like an eternity in the deafening silence of the room. Sleep deprived and unable to take the silence anymore she spat out under her breath, “I can’t take it anymore! How do I make this torture stop? What do you want from me!?”  
The figure remained stoic, still not speaking a word yet appearing to listen to what she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the figure turn its head to face her, a shape of white facing towards the young woman.  
Still hearing nothing from the figure beside her, Marissa felt compelled to glance over at the young man sitting beside her who had been staring at her for a minute. Her exhausted, blue eyes noticed the smiling white mask that instantly greeted her. Realizing this was the closest the man had been to her since the bus incident, she decided to get another good look at him. Like before, he was a tall and slender looking man. Something about his slouching, relaxed posture in the chair beside her gave her the impression that he was young, maybe around her age, though it was hard to tell as his face was covered and he wore clothes that seemed a little big for his body. He seemed to be wearing the same clothes that she saw the first time he appeared before her: dirtied dark pants and a tattered hoodie that likely hid a knife somewhere. As her eyes started to glance back up to his mask, they stopped and stared just below it. A tattoo on his neck of a skull on fire caught her attention, did she notice that before?  
As she stared at the bold tattoo under the hallucination’s mask, it suddenly tilted its head to the side, still staring at her. Marissa flinched a bit, realizing she was staring and cursed to herself under her breath.  
“Well… I can’t tell if you can understand me, but if you can you need to stop tormenting me, it’s gone on long enough. I can’t deal with this anymore. I have a life I need to start living again. A job to focus on, friends to see again…” She grumbled and turned her attention away from the youth beside her, shifting her body to the left so it was angled away from him. Marissa propped up on arm on the rest and brought her hand to up to her so she could lean her cheek against her left hand.  
The figure continued to stare at her for a few moments, nothing but silence coming from him. After a while of her ignoring the hallucination, it turned back and stared ahead at the wall she was looking at earlier. The aura of the room was bitter, angry as the two seemed to ignore each other. Marissa frowned as she stared at the wall facing away from the man beside her. Secretly she was hoping that acknowledging the figure and subsequently ignoring it would make him go away, but she knew that was wishful thinking.  
Suddenly, she felt something touch her right hand that was resting on the flimsy plastic chair arm. Her eyes widened and she glanced back at the hallucination that was now resting his heavy hand on top of hers. The vision didn’t look over at her, didn’t say a word, just kept its hand on top of hers.  
Marissa glanced from her hand then back up to the hallucination beside her. She could feel him now too. Although she could feel his hand resting upon hers, there was no warmth or texture to it, just a feeling of something being on top of it. She definitely wasn’t expecting that. As much as she wanted to be mad, to swat his hand away and curse him out, there was something comforting about its surreal touch that made her decide to tolerate it. After continuing to stare at the man for a few moments, she realized the man wasn’t going to face her again or acknowledge what was happening. The tired woman let out a sigh, glancing ahead at the wall she stared at before as she thought about all the dreams she was having involving those kids, wondering if this man was somehow connected to them.  
“Marissa.”  
Marissa jumped in her seat, the silent dark room became illuminated again, the ticking of the clock returning. She glanced over at the secretary that was standing a few feet by her, looking down at her concerned. The brunette glanced down at the secretary’s hands that were holding a clipboard and pen, keeping them close to her sides.  
“Sorry Miss. I didn’t mean to startle you. I had called your name a couple times and didn’t get a response from you.”  
“I’m so sorry! I haven’t gotten much sleep recently, so I was super zoned out!” Marissa frantically picked up her things and stood up, embarrassed that she had been that disconnected from reality.  
“It’s no problem. The doctor is ready to see you if you are ready to go back?”  
“Yes! I’m ready! Thank you!” The flustered young woman scampered towards the door, trying to escape the situation as fast as she could.  
A shaky hand reached out to grab the door handle and froze. Blue eyes stared down at her right hand, the sensation of his touch still lingering on her skin. Even though the man was nowhere in sight, she felt like he was still with her through each movement as she turned the handle and walked back to the quiet offices alone in body, but not spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Two in 24 hours? I know, it's a miracle right? XD Thought I would keep writing while I'm on a roll. These chapters feel so short, but maybe it's because the other story had so many long chapters. I think they will increase in length later on, but we'll see!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. :)


End file.
